Wings of hope
by Sushirollz
Summary: Roya has grown to despise Zed over the past three years but when an injured Zed comes to her for help how will she react. And what of these strange people called slayers turning humans into shadow monsters and what is an Earth bound spirit?
1. Wings of hope

Wings of hope

KK ppl very first story so plz be kind if you want to voice your opinions go right ahead I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism

It had been three years since zed had left templar. Since the resurrection of Tasker. Zed the savoir of the world faded into the background. No one talked about him; no one ever even said he was a hero.

Since Zed had left the wind had stopped blowing as if the wind left with him. Everyone seemed happy Noah left with the Ulbaculus to get his exo-suit repaired, Mickey had an international bread company, and all of the continents united with a peace treaty.

Even in this time of prosperities a girl still bound to sorrow could not forget her scars. This girl named Roia could not forget what had happened how she couldn't prevent any of the events but most of all she couldn't forget Zed's promise to return.

Everyday Roia would wait at the holy windmill, and every day she grew to despise zed more and more. Soon even Roia lost faith in Zed and pretended she had never even met him.

"Roia!" As she turned around she noticed a man in a hat and overalls

"Micky" She replied smiling

"How's the bread shop doing?"

"Great business is booming "

"That's good to hear" the friends started walking together just chatting really

"So Roia how's your clinic?" Roia turned and smiled

"Good although not many people come, I really only treat scratches and cuts nothing serious."

"Well that's all thanks to Zed" Chirped Micky, Roia stared down at her feet as they walked.

'Zed, zed, zed' she shook her head as if to disperse the thought

"You alright Roia?" she snapped out of her daze

"Oh yeah, I just got a bit of a headache" turning away from her friend she realized how foolish she must have looked.

"Sorry Micky but I should get ready for my shift" He nodded his head and she ran away.

As she ran she couldn't seem to get rid of the thought of zed.

Despite her greatest efforts she could never forget Zed, Zed her very first love. Every day she would put on a uniform and claimed she helped people when all she did was all she could do healing minor injuries only a child would get. Roia herself believed that if she actually helped people, Master Jiko would be with and so... so would Zed.

Roia was still jogging when a shifting portal opened up right in front of her .feathers burst out of a wing like cocoon and there standing before her was her beloved , despised, weak, strong, free, and trapped Zed.

Really sorry if that sucked but please I would appreciate some good comments if any ooh and if you can tell me master Jikos most hated food I will dedicate the next chapter to you and I will base it on any idea you have seriously if you comment just give a guess and add what you'd like to read in the next chappie

 Thnx


	2. eyes of hate and love

Eyes of hate and love

KK no one requested anything but the question what is master Jikos most hated food is still open. Now I thought I would get a little more in-depth with the characters so I will make some of this up sorry 

Roia's eyes were glued to Zeds glowing form she could not speak it was as if she was paralysed.

"Iiiiii-it—it can't-t be. NO!" Roia sudden scream made the feathers burst into glittering dust.

"Roia wha—"suddenly Zed grabbed his chest and fell to the ground. Although she had not noticed for quite some time she eventually saw blood coming out from around his heart.

"Z-z-zzzz-zzz-Zed" supporting himself with his arm Zed managed to get a glimpse at Roia's horrified face.

"R-Roi-"Zed passed out and blood and was entrenched by blood. For a moment Roia just sat there staring at his motionless body, but then her nurses instincts kicked in and she ran to his rescue.

Opening his eyes Zed realized he was not dead. Confused about Roias hesitation towards him he thought he should look for her. However his body had reached its limit and he could not move.

'Where am I' thought Zed

"Well if you're wondering you're at the nurses' station" The familiar voice made Zed whip around almost opening his wounds.

"Roia!" Zeds happy expression turned to confusion only to see the girl cringe as she looked at him

"Roia what's wrong?"

"If you move suddenly you'll open your wounds"

"Don't change the subject, did something happen? What's wrong?" Roia's harsh expression softened she only had just realized how confused he must feel. Coming back to templar only to find a friend or whatever she meant to him giving him the evil eye. She averted her eyes from him

"You need to get your rest, I'll check on you in a couple days."

"A couple days, so much for a welcome home" Roia was shocked to hear sadness in his often gruff voice.

"I'm off shift and you're not legally allowed to be so extensively treated in a nurse's station" Roia could feel his stare burning into her head.

"You'll have to stay at Mickys" almost on que Micky came in with a wheel chair

Roia bowed her head

"Have a pleasant recovery" She walked out of the room without turning back except for a single glance at Zeds confused expression.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, she's just trying to find her heart again" Micky showed a warming smile

"Why does she need to find her heart" Zed was full of questions and Micky couldn't answer them all.

As Micky pushed Zed along in the wheel chair, zed caught sight of a figure on top of the bridge posts. The figure was hunched over and appeared to be crying.

Three days had passed and Zed had been almost completely healed. Micky kept explaining that it was a miracle and he should get a raffle ticket before his dumb luck ran out. None the less Zed kept waiting for Roia to show up.

"GAH! When the hell will Roia show up I mean doesn't she know I'm waiting Micky let out a giggle and then a remorseful sigh.

"Well did you know Roia was waiting for you?" Zed turned to look at Micky

"I think Roia's tired of waiting so for once why don't you go find her" Mickey returned to his bread making

"You're frustrated now just imagine waiting three years" in almost a split second Zed had jumped off the couch and ran out the door. Micky she a smile

"Roia's going to kill me"

Zed ran as fast as he could. He felt extremely stupid everything had gone by so fast but he never realized Roia was left in slow motion. Zed stopped, but why did he care, she was just a girl after all a whining complaining annoying little girl.

So why did he care whether he hurt her feelings or not. He shook his head of his insignificant thoughts and continued to run.

Roia sat at the place where she and Zed used to sit together, when she used to have feelings for the white haired jerk. She let out a dramatic sigh and began to mope about how hard her life had been.

"You know if you pout like that a bird will perch on your lip and poop on you" Roia turned in surprise she knew that conceding, arrogant voice.

"Zed" she sat in awe she had never expected him to come looking for her. She turned away from his eyes

"What in the world are you doing here, you should be in bed resting like I told you"

"Now when have I ever done anything you told me to do?" Roia cracked a small smile

"Never ever" Zed mentally smacked himself he had just said the one thing that could make this conversation the most awkward.

"You know... It's good to see you I-I-I I missed you" Roia nearly jumped at what she had heard

"Zed"

"I-I'm sorry for making you wait for so long, but I'm back now... "Zed lay down in the grass

"Do you hate me" Roia was shocked it was as if he were trying to comfort her, But it was Zed sarcastic spit on it and you'll be fine Zed. She smiled and started laughing

"Yeah kind of" Zed's face was riddled with confusion

"So why are you laughing then?" His angered face just made her laugh

"Because only you would ask so bluntly" she wiped a tear from her eye

"I waited for three years and I thought that when you'd return you'd be different... but you still the same simple minded Zed"

"What do you mean simple minded?" Roia fell on her back from laughing so hard. Although he had just been insulted he had never felt happier, but he didn't know why.

"Have you found the Earth bound spirit yet Cucu-zo"

A man in a blue mask turned

"Yes Ulnae we have found the spirit" with a swing of her hand the lady had lopped off his head

"Good work... Now the power will be mine, I'll be coming for you soon my beloved"

Gaspe I think I did way better this time ooh well Review plz and I'll upload 2 chapters but I have to have 6 review and if there's over I'll add a chapter for each review over six and I'll upload them in two days so type, type ,type.

MWhahahaahahahah oh and someone answer the stupid question please I'm running out of patients

Mwhahahahahaha


	3. Feelings brewing, a destiny unfolded

Feelings brewing, a destiny unfolded

Well then in my short absence it seems that no one bothered to review except one ,so I am dedicating this chapter and the next to **Jujulapetoch** so that's like getting a "you can suggest anything you want in this story card." So I hope .

It had been a week since Zed and Roia talked on the hill, and things had returned relatively normal. Roia started smiling again the way she had before the entire calamity. Zed was the only one different he had a strange attraction to Roia. Zed followed her everywhere not leaving her for a second. Everyone but Roia noticed his persistent following.

It was a particularly sunny day in templar, and activity was very limited in the heat. Micky shut down the bakery considering it was too hot to bake. Roia and Zed were doing her usual errands going to the clinic, buying food, shopping and more. They were just finishing their errands when they caught sight of Micky

"Micky!" Roia yelled as she ran to him

"Roia, Zed good afternoon" Micky grinned with delight as they caught up to him

"OHHH is that your new order of ingredients they look tasty" Micky lifted the basket he was holding and looked at it in surprise then he gazed at Roia blankly.

"Huh what's wrong Micky?" he snapped out of thought and gave Roia a warm smile

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you happy like this in three years" On cue Roia and zed stiffened their backs and started denying things and yelling at Micky, But Micky didn't hear a word of their ongoing tangents instead he was listening to the unity of feelings from their hearts.

"Have we gotten a locked location on the chosen one?" Ulnae questioned, the computer techs all grunted and tried to pick which colleague of they would send to their death today.

"Will no one tell me?" Her hint of annoyance made the group of men throw out one of their youngest tech slaves.

"Ahhh so you're the one who is going to tell me, where did the child disappear to?" The boy trembled attempting to stand he ended up stumbling closer to this grotesque figure with a horrid demon mask.

"It would be wise not to waste my time" The young man immediately responded

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no we haven't" Ulnae's body twitched she came closer to the young man and began to stroke his face he calmed a little

'So what you're saying is your here wasting my time while you should be looking for the spirit!" The men backed away. Ulnae gripped harder on to the young man's face he could only release a yelp of pain before she ripped his jaw off.

"Now find the spirit... You have 3 days before I will execute you all!" The men quaked and pushed others to get away from her. She walked closer holding the blood dripping mandible in her hand walking into the light it revealed the scars and missing chunks of flesh from her arms beneath her short sleeves and low v neckline.

"Well, get to work" She threw the mandible to the wall where it slid down the wall.

"And clean him up will you"

The sun began to set and Zed and Roia sat at their usual spot on top of the windmill

"Such a beautiful sunset" Roia hugged her knees and closed her eyes indulging in the smooth chill of the wind.

"It's just a sunset nothing special about it" Roia became perturbed at his closed mindedness

"Well I should have figured, the only guy who sees a sunset like this with me is the only guy who thinks that there's no such thing as beauty." She jumped up in frustration and began walking away.

"That's not true" She kept on walking

"I think you're beautiful" Roia stopped and whipped around only to see Zeds back facing her. Roia began to blush but tried to shake it off

'Y-y-y-y-y-y-you say the stupidest things, you idiot "she smiled and sped down the windmill.

MMMHHHMM is that some romance I detect srry for the hold up I was at a really boring wedding but I'm back now I'm updating two chapters because I don't want to forget my imaginative ideas I probably won't update for maybe two days to catch up on some work but I really would apriciate some incouraging reviews thnks 


	4. Unrequited love requited

Unrequited love requited

Okay I read this chapter over and over it's not often you hear an auther say they can't wait to see what'll happen next in their own story. Anyways I am changing the topic request question it is now Where was Roia born? Well have fun with that on with the story.

The last two days Roia was avoiding Zed she had nothing and neither did he but when he said she was beautiful she fell back into her old frame of mind where she believed her and Zed could be together. She didn't want that so she forcefully revaluated her thoughts so she would think Zed was mocking her.

"God Morning Micky!" Roia hollered as she entered his main bakery. She hesitated to walk in as she saw Zed stealing bread from behind the counter. Roia swung her back to the wooden wall beside the entrance.

"Good Mor-"Micky stepped from behind the counter looking for Roia

"Roia where are you" Roia mentally slapped herself she should have known Zed is staying with Micky usually waits at his bakery for her how could she have not made the connection.

"Ummm I'm right here Micky I dropped something outside the door" Micky's questioning face became his usual empty headed happy one.

"So what are you and Zed up to today" Roia Tried to avoid answering that question as she watched Zed popping up and down like a whack-a-mole.

"Well, I don't know" She was partially blushing, suddenly Micky's expression became very surprised and then he began to giggle. It seemed in a split second Micky realized exactly what happened between the two a couple days ago.

"What are you laughing about?"Asked Zed looking up from his knees at Micky

"Nothing "Suddenly Micky's smile became irritated when he saw all the display cases empty

"My bread where did my bread" Micky sharply turned his head to Zed who was now beside Roia with a pastry sticking out of his mouth.

"ZED!" In a split second Zed grabbed Roia's hand and they began to run while Micky chased with an assortment of sharp utensils

"ZED! You pig be a man come and fight me"

"NOOOOO besides you might hit Roia in the cross fire" Roia realized her purpose in this chase to be a shield, so without warn she punched Zed straight in the head. Finally Micky caught up and dealt with Zed which was not pretty.

It had already become late afternoon; Roia was cleaning up his "Wounds" when Micky stormed into the room. Zed flinched, but cracked open an eye to see a mildly annoyed Micky holding out to slips of paper

"What are those?"Zed lowered his defences to grab the pieces of paper

"They're boat passes I wanted to go with my girlfriend but she doesn't like boats" Zed looked at Roia

"Well do you like boats" She avoided his amber eyes

"I like the water" Zed handed her a ticket

"Good I'll pick you up at eight thirty" Zed left the room stealing another pastry and Micky followed with his rolling pin while Roia was left alone staring at the ticket.

Roia let down her hair put on a pair of black leggings and a white empire waisted mini dress with puffy sleeves. She didn't know why she was getting all primped for; she convinced herself that this was not a date. There was a knock at the door and Roia answered it, (Since Jiko died she was his responsibility) and he escorted her down to the main hall and left her to wait.

"Come on lets go already" Zed was leaning against a pillar, he was wearing a black leather jacket but the rest of his ensemble remained the same. Roia nodded and they began to walk.

It was a long walk Roia would look at Zed then look away and the Zed would do the same. Finally they got to the docks. The boatmen escorted them to a boat and allowed them to steer it themselves.

The lake was illuminated by fire flies and cool wind whispered like music. Zed and Roia sat across from each avoiding each other's eyes.

Micky was sitting at the side lines; he had one purpose for doing this, to make them admit their feelings for each other. But watching this constant throat clearing fest made him lose hope. Micky smirked as an idea appeared in his head. Micky threw one of his fire elemental shards in the water, it didn't heat up but it was just the kind of bump that sent Roia flying into Zeds arms.

"Hey are you okay?"Zed asked

"Yeah, what was that "said Roia

"I don't know maybe an old shard someone dropped"

"Maybe" They both stopped talking as they realized they were holding each other but neither of them pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes and Zed pulled her lips to his. Roia tried to fight it but she couldn't deny her love for him anymore. The two separated from each other for a brief second

"I'm so sorry I left you here" Roia got closer to Zed

"And I'm sorry that I love an idiot" Zed giggled and they returned to their kiss.

Now make sure to review and I really would like to thank Jujulapetoch for all of the very nice comments 


	5. Death becomes you

Death becomes you

Okay I put in a big twist, in inspiration of a very, very supportive comment from Baby cougar I think I spelt that right anyways I am putting up another question. Remember if you get the question right then you get to give me an idea and I'll put it in the next chapter okay sorry it's just I got some confusion out of that anyways

Q: What is Zeds mothers' name?

"Have you found the spirit as of yet?"A tech slave jumped out of his chair

"W-w-w-w-w-w-well we believe that we're close" Ulnae punched her hand through his chest making him rest motionless against the desk.

"You heard what I said three days...Three days!" The tech slaves shuddered no one had ever made her yell. She aimed her fingers towards them.

"Stop!" Ulnae whipped her head towards the voice

"Who d-"

"I do, I have found the spirit!" She was stunned by the bold words yelled towards her

"Really and who might you be?" out of the shadows stepped a boy no older than eight. Ulnae figured it was one of the tech's children. And she was right she heard a man cry

"No, Kurusu, stay away"

Amazingly the little boy did not tremble he stared at Ulnae head on as if daring her to come closer. She was rather impressed and intrigued.

"So you expect me to believe that some snivelling child found the spirit I seek?"

"Yes , the picture you have all of your techs keep for comparison the person in them I've seen them" Ulnae was astonished that a child could tell from a picture over five years old, but Ulnae began to doubt his capabilities.

"Where did you see this spirit where I could not detect it?"

"You were looking for it in different dimensions you never thought the spirit would be here" Ulnae was shocked at his statement

"You impudent li-"

"I saw the spirit at a joust in templar" The whole room went silent then an impulsive man hopped up

"You brat?"Ulnae looked at the room of men

"So you all knew about this" Five men stood up from the crowd

"We did no one else did though" Ulnae lifted her hand to execute them but hesitated

"You two soldiers take care of these traitors "she put her hand on the boys shoulder

"I'll show our new little prince to his room "Her and the child walked outdo the room. A man yelled his name but then there was silence.

Zed awoke with a smile on his face recollecting the previous night's activities. He couldn't believe that he and Roia confessed their love for each other he blushed at the thought of their first kiss.

"Zed, Roia's here!" Zed nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly got dressed and ran down stairs.

"Good Morning Zed" Roia smiled and blushed. Zed walked up to Roia

"Good Morning Roia" They were both blushing up a storm, and could barely look at each other in the eye. Micky quickly caught wind of this and couldn't help but make the situation a little more unbearable

"So how was the boat ride?" both of them stiffened and turned bright red

"I mean something must have happened what with you two getting home late and all" Zed could barely resist the urge to hit Micky, but then he remembered the incident with the rolling pin only the other day.

"We got to go" Zed grabbed Roia's hand and lunged out the door not noticing Micky crying his eye's out from laughter.

"You're sure this will work" Ulnae asked one of the engineers

"Of course just aim this at the spirit and it will capture him in no time" Ulnae became sharp at the man's statement and began laughing wickedly

"Ummm if you would step on the portal we'll send you to the spirit's location" She nodded her head and stepped on the portal.

"Finally I will hold my beloved once more!" then Ulnae disappeared into a red haze

Zed and Roia were sitting on top of the windmill as usual.

"What a perfect day "Roia chirped as she leaned back on Zeds shoulder

"Yeah" Zed was at peace as was Roia but then the scenery around them turned gray and a red bubble appeared.

"Finally, Finally I've found you my beloved" Said the woman walking out of the bubble. Zed quickly threw himself in front of Roia to protect her

"The earth bound spirit ooohhh how I've searched" Roia knew exactly what she was after

"You can't have him "Roia threw herself in front of Zed. Zed stared at Roia

"Him you think I'm after him... oh no my dear I'm after you ... the earth bound spirit... The heavenly being bound to a shell..." Zed and Roia were shocked

"But I-"Suddenly a net grabbed Roia Zed ran after her but was shot by a fire shard burning him badly. The only thing Zed saw before losing consciousness was the confused face of Roia disappearing into a red haze.

Oooo bet none of you saw that coming yeah I know that exactly why Ulnae laughed at that engineer because he said Roia was a boy if you go back to the beginning you'll realize that I never gave away the gender...

What'll happen next you'll have to review to convince me to continue MWHAHAHAHAHAHA?

Oo and tell your friends too thnx:) oo and sorry if the spelling and grammar is kind of bad I was under a lot of pressure to finish this fast


	6. I no longer go where the wind blows

I no longer go where the wind blows, I'd rather go with you

It may have problem with grammar and spelling but I think I did a good job though today's question

Q: What is an ulbaculous (I hope I spelt that right?)

Roia had gained consciousness only to find herself in a dreary age incrusted cell. She was bound by both her wrists and the restraints were attached to the ceiling hanging her a good five feet off the ground. Roia tried to ignore the pain of her weight pulling her shoulders out of their sockets and looked around to try to get familiar with her surroundings. She was attempting to learn of the surroundings behind her when the rusted door of the putrefied cell.

"You are quite wise, my darling" Roia bit her lip; she could feel the woman's power resonating from her body.

"Instead of breaking out of this mouldy old cell you've decided to look at your surroundings to try to find an advantage." Roia was shocked; this woman had her plan down to the letter.

"What are you going to do to me?"Roia's voice was harsh and anxious

"Oh, my darling you'll learn that all in good time" the woman looked at Roia in a doting and ailing manner. All Roia wanted to do was to run to Zed and leave this horrid place and most of all run away from this devilish stare.

"Don't worry just until your room is ready you'll be here" Roia's eye's widened in surprise

"My room?"

"Of course, did you think I'd leave the chosen one in such a repugnant place?"

"Don't worry I'll take the best care of you" Ulnae opened her mouth to reveal a shark like smile that stretched creepily across her face.

"Zed, Zed, Zed" A frantic and muffled voice called. Zed opened his eyes to see Micky with an ethereal white face.

"Micky, what... ROIA!" Zed popped up so suddenly he ripped all his wounds open. Ulnae's fire attack had covered 60 of his torso and legs and the pain was excruciating but he didn't stop. Despite Micky's request for him to wait to talk to Sebastian he ran off to find Roia.

"My beloved your room is ready" Ulnae contentedly announced. She undid Roias shackles which was a huge relief for Roia's aching body. Ulnae led Roia down many corridors to a sunning golden door. She was pushed inside and left alone.

'Now's my chance' Roia thought but then she realized all her shards were gone. She knew she had many chances to escape on the way down to this room but Ulnae's presence had paralyzed her with trepidation. Roia knew all she could do now was to wait for Zed.

MEANWHILE

"Don't worry I'm coming Roia" Zed was running as fast as he could to the light house. To anyone it would seem futile he didn't even know if she was in this world but he had a plan. When he had arrived he looked around the field he saw a piece of Roias clothing. He bent over to retrieve the canary yellow material and looked towards the horizon.

"I'm coming for you Roia" He clenched the piece of garment in his hand and looked to his feet. Zed looked up but not with his eyes with Amil Gaouls eyes.

"I will find you Roia, because... becauseI no longer go where the wind blows, I'd rather go with you" Wings sprouted out of his badly burned back and in an instant golden winds surrounded him and took him towards the horizon.

Roia sat on the giant mattress she didn't know what to do she was so confused and she didn't understand this whole Earth bound spirit thing at all. Roia wanted to know where Zed was and if he was alright. She wondered was he hurt? was he okay?was he looking for her? Was he even thinking of her? Roia was so confused she didn't know.

"May I come in" Roia flinched at the familiarity in the voice. The door opened and Ulnae appeared with a box in hand.

"I realized that you must feel so alienated here, so I bought you the prettiest dress for the summoning" She grabbed out a full length gown in white, tied with a silk bow at the high waist ,with short puffy sleeves, and a bow that flowed down the front.

"Well its beautiful isn't it?"Roia nodded not knowing how to evaluate this situation. This Grotesquely scarred woman seemed more like a clingy child than an abductor.

"Well make haste put it on and the guards will bring you to the preparation area!" Ulnae skipped out of the room. Roia had no choice but to appease this twisted woman considering she couldn't fight back.

"Zed, please find me"

Feathers burst into dust as Zed faced a black prison like castle. He knew Roia was in there, he remembered their first kiss and how since then he had a connection with her emotionally. Zed was not going to allow anyone to sever their new bond, their shared heart, but the more he told himself that the more anxious he became.

"Roia, I will find you" Zed began to walk towards the guarded gate and unsheathed his sword

"Bring it on dead men!"

Roia walked into an old fashioned dining hall where a handsome man sat alone at the back horizontal table. His hands were clasped and his eyes opened to see Roia.

"Welcome Angel "The man smiled wickedly

"I'm Shou-shiro the captain of this squad" Roia was a little shocked, all his minions were so ugly and brutish, but he still had a boyish charm.

"Will you join me?" He motioned towards the table. Roia furrowed her brow

"What's going on here" Roia was angered, and felt strange

"You expect me to believe that nothing's going on! Where the hell are we and what are you going to do to me?" Shou-Shiro maintained his elegant composure

"Do not worry everything is alright, we need your help! Oh goddess of the water" She was terribly confused and mad

"Please help us we need a hero to save our people" Roia couldn't help but lower her gaurd she was a nurse she wanted to help people.

And you and I will help them together my 'love' .The man came closer and embraced her with one arm and kissed her, even though she fought him to get away. She was confused he had only met her why was he doing this? what was going on? why was everything becoming a fast haze?

"Let me go" There was a crash and then the door flew open, it was Zed. Roia felt ecstatic, but when she looked at Zeds horrified expression, she found out the man's motives.

"L-l-let go of her "Zed swung his sword but Shou-shiro easily dodged it and escaped with a hidden portal shard.

"A-are you alright?" Zeds back was trembling, he was crying. Tears ran down Roias face

"No!" Zed looked at her

"Zed- Zed I "He shook his head with a smile on his face. She ran to him and embraced him as tightly as possible

"Don't think that way, you're my one and my only, so never ever think what I know what you're thinking" He nodded and leaned in for a kiss. However the footsteps of the guards was a good motivator for them to leave. Zed sprouted his wings and took off.

"I'd rather be with you" Roia looked at him. He shook his head and smiled.

It might have seem a bit rushed but I want to update as much as possible cause I know how much I hate it when my fav authors don't update R&R thanks 


	7. Authors note

Authors note:

Hey sorry guys I know it has been a while since I've updated but honestly my life's been like a roller coaster lately so deal with me. Now I almost made a decision to put the story up for adoption but I thought of postponing the idea for now. I know this sounds selfish I know not allot of people know about this anime, but for those who have accounts who read my stuff please review and give criticism please. Anyways thanks I promise the chapter will be the length of all my chapters combined. I wonder how I'm going to pull that off anyways I hope I didn't totally waste 2 minutes of your live's :P.


	8. A Chicken coup, and a Chickened Heart

A Chicken coup and a chickened heart

R&R enjoy : )

The few weeks that had passed seemed to fade away the events like a distant dream. The whole ordeal went by so fast there was barely any time for any real reaction. Roia occupied herself with her work and avoided zed. Roia had done nothing wrong and this wasn't due to the 'kiss' however something stirred in her something unsettling. A voice deep inside her was crying with anger and hatred

'KILL HIM KILL ZED!!!'

"Roia" Roia jumped out her trance. Roia pivoted her desks chair so she could face the voice.

"Oh...a... Hey zed whets up?" Roia plastered on the most fake smile she had. Zed cocked an eyebrow. Zed put each hand on the arms of the chair and leaned down so he could look straight into Roia's eyes. Zed had a serious face and it began to make Roia nervous, however he ended up showing the most pathetic toothy smile.

"I need a place to stay" Roia nearly fell backwards in her chair (It was a wise move for Zed to support the chair with his hands)

"B-but you're staying with Mickey" Roia seemed frustrated and relived altogether.

"Well Mickey said I was eating him out of house and home" Roia gave a blank stare as to say 'and...' Zed placed his hand on the back of his head. While it seemed as though he was nervously scratching his head he was actually crossing his fingers.

"So... can I stay at your house?" Roias face became completely flushed and a frozen expression was glued to her face.

"Huh Roia... come on roia I know you live in that big mansion building thing" Zed went back to scratching his head.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh... WHAT" a twisted expression formed on Roias reddened face and steam practically flew out her ears.

"Huh, well I thought I coul-"

"How could you think such perverse things wanting to live under the same roof as a refined young lady and of whom you are dating" Zed backed up slightly a little scared of what exactly she thought his intentions were.

"No no, that's not what I meant Roia... Umm... Err... Sweet Heart..." Roia bounded out of her chair and walked up to Zed.

"So... what do you mean it's not like that... what did you think I was thinking... Do you think I'm perverted?"Zed told himself it was his imagination but he swore he heard the devils laugh at that very moment.

"Roia Wai-"

"Hey, Zed!" Zed sighed in relief his savoir had arrived

"Hello Zed" Zeds neck became limp and his hung as he noticed it was Mickey, Mickey with a beef beater

"Oh hey M-m-Mickey" Mickey thrashed the, metal object at the wall making a clear and deep indentation in it. Zed Gulped

"I saw what you did to the chicken coup Zed" The evil look in his eyes made Roia immediately retreat back to her desk.

"I thought you would have learned by now Zed that you cannot protect chickens by basting the coup with barbeque sauce" Mickey said annoyed, he grabbed zeds shirt and dragged him through the door. He looked at Roia then looked a zed. A happy expression appeared on his face.

"Roia if your boyfriend ends up like my chickens please don't call the police "He looked back at zed and grinned wickedly. Zed's neck got limp and he began whimpering while trying to reach out to Roia. Soon Mickey dragged him out of the nurses' station despite his pleas Roia didn't help him she found this partially amusing considering she had never known Mickey to be so violent .She smiled and returned to her paper work.

'KILL HIM' a sharp tingle made its way up Roia' spine and before she knew it she had hit the floor. The only thing she could see before she passed out were a pair of red-yellow eyes.

"Z-z-z-Zed"

KK I know it's not what I promised in length but I couldn't help myself with all this comedy. Kk I know it's not that funny but I missed Mickey so I decided it was his time to shine.


	9. The light from within

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long but I bought a new computer and have been watching and reading different animes and fanfics so alot of research will be put into the story.. Also if you want the next chapter you have to make suggestions, good meaty suggestions KK. And I'm sorry for the punctuation but I'm a kid so it's natural.**

**Zed:Ch-ch-CHICKENS**

**Roia:Mickey what did you do to him last chapter**

**Mickey:Nothing why do you ask *Stroking cleaver*  
Zed:B-b-b-Barbeque sauce**

**Roia:Did you violate him or something  
Mickey:WhoKnows**

**Sushirollz:I do *joins hands with mickey both stare at Zed with evil expression***

**Zed:I'm a goo-goo-good boy mommy**

**  
ON WITH THE STORY  
**

"**Come to me.....Come my earth bound spirit" Roia looked around enveloped in black clouds**

"**Who's there? What do you want with me?"Roia was growing frantic. It was a dream it had to be, however she didn't remember falling asleep.**

"**Oh my dearest we shall be together soon" Roia felt her legs get numb. Roia looked down she was fading from the tip of her toes, then out ofthin air a grusome decaying figure popped out and grabbed making her fade further into nothing. Roia tried to fight but the repugnant physique paired with a nausiating mug was just too much. Roia was about to give up when she felt a pulse, not from the monster but from within herself, all at once a bean of light shot out of Roias abdomen blurring out her into a deep hazzy feeling roia heard the words**

**'My o' my what an intresting child she will be'**

"**ROIA, HEY ROIA!" Zed shouted "Get a hold of yourself" Roia opened her eyes and squinted as the bedazzling sun grazed her eyes.**

"**Hi Zed, where were you" Zed looked at her with a concerned look in his eye**

"**Where was I where were you ?"Roia looked around she wasn't in the nurses station anymore she was by the river bed. Looking up at the frazzeled young man Roia smiled**

"**I was taking a nap" Zed smile and put a hand on her head**

"**Your more trouble than what your worth you know" Roia smiled and stuck her tounge out at him, and then they left to go home.**

**************************************

"**WHAT?" A glass shattered at the wall as an outraged Ulnae thrashed around in heated confusion.**

"**How can that girl not be the earth bound spirit?" Ulnae grabbed the secretary nearest to her and squeezed his neck like a cheese tube. The man tried to fit in a word but with the breath literally being crushed out of him he had becom mute.  
"Ulnae stop" The gruesome woman dropped her victim who had already doused himself with bodily excrements  
"Master I'm sorry, but why must you disturb me whil I'm working off my stress?"**

"**Because I have the anwser the Earth Bound spirit is in the woman, but not in her spirit"**

"**I'm sorry but I do not follow" The man before her smirked**

**It's easy the earthbound spirit will be her first born child"**

After escorting Roia back to her home Zed sat on her balcony as she changed out of her a small velvet box, Zed looked up into the sun kissed clouds and then he released Amil Gaul  
"Hello old friend"Zed was not acutally expecting a reaction from his stoic spirit

"**A deals a deal I've decided wht I'm gonna do, and if yes is the unanimous answer you will dematerialize back to your true form" Zed laughed to himself "Maybe you'll be more talkative, you might even fall in love" Zed closed his eyes and crushed the spirit shard "Thankyou my friend, for everything" In an instant Amil Gaul disappeared into a white haze and disappeared.**

**Zed closed his eyes and opened the velvet box revealing a saphire encrusted ring with the words now and forever engraved on the band**

"**For once I cannot be blind to my own happiness."  
**

**OOOHHH Hey I said I put alot of research into it I never said I put all of it into this chapter.**

**Anyways, so no one strains their imagination of future characters if I'm gonna make you go on a scavenger hunt on google images. My first name will be Amill and he will look like yukito from cardcaptor sakura, my second character will be Gaul he will look like yue from card captors feathers and all, and my last character will be Ceilia she will look like Prine from shinkyoku soukai polyphonica crimson S. Phew Anyways you want me to write another chapter give me suggestions or no chapter, and whoever gives me the best idea gets to be my story writing ambassador for a week (Some one who gets to see the rough copy and add stuff and make ultimate suggestions that I CAN'T turn down) and the next chapter will be dedicated to them.**

**P.S. Since it's summer and I'm bored feel free to request other shows manga etc. For me to write**

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! OR MICKEY WILL GET YOU


End file.
